


Punitive Damages

by Holdt



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Byronic Heroes & Heroines, Demon Deals, F/M, Fanvids, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: "Any life, no matter how long and complex it may be, is made up of a single moment—the moment in which a man finds out, once and for all, who he is."–Jorge Luis Borges





	Punitive Damages

**Author's Note:**

> [2010] Re-Upload

_Runtime: 2:36_

_Song Name & Artist: Degausser by Brand New_

_Warnings: mid-level violence, death, mature themes_

_Character Study:Charles Gunn_

 

[Punitive Damages [Gunn]](https://vimeo.com/278656199) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids)

 **Password** : tragic


End file.
